Brave and Blind
by Lyra Harp
Summary: Gunmax is sick of driving his lost little L.A. puppy of a partner around. He gets her a motorcycle, thinking it will solve everything. There's just one problem...His partner is blind. How will the team take the news? More importantly...how will Gunmax? OC story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Brave_ _series_.

Gunmax's Partner:

Roxana - Latin form of _Ρωξανη__ (Roxane)_, the Greek form of the Persian or Bactrian name روشنک _(Roshanak)_ which means "bright" or "dawn".

Roxy - A variant of Roxana

Xana - A forest and river female fairy in Asturias, Spain.

~0~

I sighed as I rang the doorbell to the boss' house. _I told them not to try anything today...Still...At least it's a shorter walk than-_

"Oh, Xana-san!"

I blinked and looked at Yuuta. "Boss...? Why are you wearing an apron?"

I could see a sweatdrop forming on his forehead. "Oh, that-"

"Boss, hurry up!" Gunmax yelled. "We can't wait forever!"

I narrowed my eyes at Yuuta. "_Yuuta Tomonaga_..."

"Don't get mad at the mini-boss. It was all of our ideas."

"S-Shadowmaru-" Yuuta giggled at my expression. Even as a wolf (puppy dog), Shadowmaru still towered over the tallest of humans...which I wasn't exactly, but still- "Sheesh, your like a walking shadow."

"That's the point, rookie. Go on ahead, mini-boss. We'll be there in a minute." Yuuta saluted before running (skipping) to the back of the house. "Your late."

"I didn't realize I was supposed to be early. What the hell did you guys do?"

"You'll find out. Come on, rookie-"

I yelped. "Alright, alright, I'm moving! Get your nose out of my but!"

"Go Shadowmaru!"

"Finally move to second base on your birthday, huh?"

Drillboy spinned around in circles. "Woot! Second base-second base-What's second base?"

I facepalmed while everyone else sweatdropped.

Gunmax tilted his head and placed a servo on his hip, symbolizing that he was rolling his eyes. "About time! We were beginning to rust!"

"Well, _excuse me_. I can't be blamed if my partner can't show up on time-"

"Not anymore, Roxy-baby. Your a transportation hazzard lately."

"As if I've ever done anything that bad to your baby...So, what? Your telling me I should hitch hike from now on?"

Gunmax grinned. "Can't drive you around forever, baby."

I narrowed my eyes at Gunmax. I moved to get my gun...when I patted empty space on my thigh. I looked up. Shadowmaru was twirling it in his hand, smiling. I huffed and put my hands on my hips. "Your lucky you have a ninja on the team."

"Don't we know it," said Powerjoe.

"But that's not what he meant by 'hazzard,'" said McCrane.

"Then what? If its that I'm annoying you guys for rides, which I get, I'll walk-"

"Not so fast," said Gunmax. "Don't you want to know what your gift is?"

I groaned. "_Please_ don't tell me you bought me a car-"

"For once, your wrong, rookie." Shadowmaru flipped a metal boomerang in the air...which earned an annoyed glance in my direction. I was still whistling innocently when a huge sheet suddenly covered my head.

"Whoa, who turned out the lights?"

The guys chuckled as Shadowmaru lifted the sheet off. "Look north to find out, rookie." I looked up at him. He rolled his eyes. "Try west." I looked in front of me. My jaw dropped to the grass. "Good...God...Gunmax..."

"I know, right?"

"Isn't it sweet?"

"Its..." I walked up to it. I trailed my hands over it affectionately. "Gunmax's..." I looked up at Gunmax. "Gunmax...I...You did this?"

"The guy's been sneaking around like Shadowmaru lately-"

"He got all the parts and everything-"

"Not that the seller really had a choice-"

"Oh, shut up-"

"Thank you." I hugged his ankle. "Really, I love it."

"Don't mention it, Roxy-baby. Now I don't have to drag your aft around."

"Oh please. I'm going to be tailing you with this baby."

Everyone laughed.

"She's got you there, buddy!"

"Cut it out," Gunmax said in english.

"Yeah, let's drink!"

"To Roxana!"

I raised an eyebrow as Shadowmaru handed me a glass. "You expect me to ride drunk?"

"I'll give you a ride." I reached for the glass. He held it out of reach, smiling. "Did you replace my stars with boomerangs?"

I smiled. "Maaaybe..." He tilted the glass. "Okay, okay! Yes! Don't drop the sake! It's precious!" He chuckled before handing it over. "Preccccciousssss-"

"Sssssake makes Roxy creeeeeepy," Gunmax mocked.

"Shut up, Gunmax. Do you want some of this?"

"Heh. I'd like to see you try."

I grinned. "You said it."

Powerjoe and Drillboy poured a cooler full of sake over Gunmax's helm. I giggled and sipped at my drink as I watched the chase that the action insinuated. As the others watched, laughed, and demanded peace to 'avoid an earthquake or property damage', my eyes trailed to the bike. I sat on it. I petted the small parts I could reach with delicate precision. I closed my eyes when my fingertips trailed the speedometer. I sighed, mourning the machine and the work that went into it.

_I'm sorry, baby...but you won't be taken on the road._

Not now, not ever.

~0~

Shadowmaru sat in front of the inflatable pool. His tail wagged (in excitement) as a natural, uncontrollable defect of the alt modes programming. I sighed as I finished filling it. "There. All done." I took off my shoes and let my hair down. I ran a hand through my hair as I looked at the sunset. I turned my head when I didn't hear the tell-tale sound of Shadowmaru's glossa (lapping and, in some cases, gulping) delicately positioning the fuel into his system. Shadowmaru was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Bon appetit."

He blushed as he was brought back to reality. "Ah, arigato-!" His helm dived into the pool. I smiled. It was rare when I saw Shadowmaru as shy or flustered. I sat on the edge of the pool with my feet up, sure not to get the fuel dirty. As Shadowmaru ate, my glaze fell on the bike that was delicately placed in the middle of my garage.

_What am I going to do with you?_

"It is a fine piece of machinery."

My lips quirked. _Mind ninja. _"Yes...It is."

We stared at the bike in silence until I couldn't anymore. I stared at my reflection in the pool of fuel. Clear tears fell into the white mixture, creating musical circles and tidal waves.

"What are you going to tell them?"

I lifted one shoulder. "Don't know."

"If I may offer any advice-" I nodded. "As impossible as it may be, you will have to tell Gunmax first...if not the commissioner and mini-boss-"

"How can I? I've worked so hard to get where I am. And to think that the thing that will get me kicked out after all this time is...a bike..."

"You have worked hard...But we are a team. We need to know our strengths and weaknesses to function cohesively-"

"'Maru, I'm already the weak link." I looked up at him. "I'm human. They can always replace me."

"So are we. We are machines. We receive upgrades. We are-"

"Machines with feelings that may as well make you human to me and every other human who has known you." I stood up in the pool and walked over to him, no longer caring that I was contaminating it. He held me steady in the slippery fuel pool as I put my hands on his cheeks. "You are irreplaceable. Never forget that."

**:You are irreplaceable. Never forget that.:**

I smiled, snorting lightly. I looked into his optics and kissed him.

"You are intoxicated."

"I had one glass. One_ small _glass."

"Nevertheless-" He transformed to bot mode, and motioned to the edge of the pool. I sighed, nodding, as I sat back down on the edge. "Sorry about the fuel..."

"No need." He leanned over and licked some of the fuel, along with my feet, with his glossa. "It's still good."

I giggled. "'Maru-"

"Still not convinced?" He licked between my legs. The pool deflated slightly as my grip tightened on it. "Delicious," he purred.

"'M-Maru-"

His servo dipped to my waist. "May I?" I opened my mouth. "For tonight." I nodded. He kissed me. "Suki da yo."

"Suki da yo," I whispered. My voice cracked.

He carassed my jaw. It shook. "Shh..."

"C-Cold."

He smiled, lifted me up, and carried me inside. "Forgive me."

Forgive me.

Forgive nothing.

Forgive me.

Forgive me for loving.

Forgive me.

Forgive me for lying.

Forgive me.

"I will be gentle."

I thought - Be gentle.

I thought - I can't do this.

I thought - Don't hate me.

I thought - Never again.

I thought - Not now.

I thought - Why am I here? Protection.

I thought - Who am I here for? Them.

I thought - If it's between me and them, who would I rather see go?

I thought - Me.

"Don't bother."

Don't bother loving me because I will be gone next week.

Don't bother befriending me because I will be gone next week.

Don't bother saying you're sorry because I will be gone next week.

Don't bother yelling because I will be gone next week.

Don't bother caring because I will be gone next week.

Don't bother with me...

Because I am not worth it.

Because I am not brave.

Because I am blind.

"I will."

Because I love your eyes.

"Why?"

Because...I don't know.

I don't know what makes the world spin.

I only know that, in my life, there is pain and there is pleasure.

Shadowmaru, and the team, are my pleasure.

Without them, without my job, I am the blind lady on the hill.

It is why I risk everything.

For them.

"Because you are fragile."

Because...if it was for me-

"And I love you."

I would've been gone long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Brave Saga_.

**Warning:** Slight language and implied sexual content.

~0~

I spent my weekend off, a birthday gift from the commissioner, roaming town with my comlink off. Leaving your comlink off, even when off duty, was taboo, but I didn't want the team tracking me. I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't stop myself from being paranoid. I knew that, sooner or later, someone was going to ask questions about the bike. Maybe I also knew in the back of my mind somewhere that Deckard was going to be the one to crack the code. Or not. But no matter what I thought, it was inevitable. I just had a knack for delaying fate.

"Roxana!"

"What is it?"

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"Walking. Excuse me-"

"You've been ignoring the team."

"I've been busy."

"Why did you leave the keys behind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The keys for the motorcycle. I found them on the lawn."

"Accidents can't happen? I can't forget something every once in a while?"

"I didn't say that. Its just..."

"Just what?" I turned to him. "_Just what_, Deckard?"

"You've never forgotten anything before...and..."

I sighed as he trailed off. "_Now what?_"

"Why are you walking around at night with sunglasses on?"

"It's a common fashion statement in L.A. There's even a song about it."

"It seems impractical."

"Fashion doesn't have to be practical."

"I suppose not...but-"

I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "Deckard, I appreciate your concern for whatever you think is wrong with me, but I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me-" _-I have to walk into a pole now. _I stumbled away from the pole, groaning as I covered my face. _Shit. Of all the things to happen. _My glasses were cracked. This couldn't end well. Regardless-

"Roxana! Are you okay? Let me assess the damage-"

I tried to wave him and the bright light away. "Deckard, no! I'm fine-!" My nervousness got the better of me. I removed my hand from the broken glasses. The glasses weren't just cracked. There was a hole in the side. A large enough hole for Deckard to-

"Your blind." I froze. "How can you-?"

"_Half-blind_, mind you," I growled. I took off my sunglasses and waved them in his face...I think. My good eye was blinded by high beams. "Put that light out before you make me completely blind." He did as told. It took me a few seconds to adjust, but once I did- "Let's get this straight right now. Just because one of my eyes is a little freaky does not mean that I'm incapable of doing anything a normal person can."

"I didn't say-"

"No, you didn't. You didn't have to."

"Does Gunmax know?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"It's not...but he's your partner-"

"Like he would even want a half-blind chick as his partner? Half-blind means half useless in this world. In the police business, you have to be perfect. Give a hundred and ten percent. In your case, 98.91 percent. You guys have your upgrades." I held up my sunglasses. "I have these." I examined them. _Or at least I did. _I sighed before putting my sunglasses on my belt loop.

"I don't disagree, but..." I looked at him. "What have you been doing with your gift?"

I sighed, pinched the bridge between my nose, and placed a hand on my hip. "Nothing. I can't drive it confidently without crashing or running over someone on my left side. Point being, it's staying in my garage. If anyone comes over, its going to look brand new-like I haven't even taken it for a trip on the road...because I won't be anytime soon. Not until I can figure out some way to compensate."

"How long?"

"Since my first stake-out in L.A. A piece of a ricochet bullet blasted into it. Doctor said its permanent."

"Does-?"

"No. No one other than Shadowmaru and you know. Look, Deckard...Not that I wouldn't love to play the question game right now, but I'm tired. Its been a long day."

Deckard transformed. "How about I drive you home?"

"And feel like a weakling dependent on her co-workers? No thanks. Besides, what if Yuuta asks where you went? Don't want him to worry, do you?"

"But-"

"She's right, Master."

"Shadowmaru."

"Roxana wants to keep this a secret. If Yuuta wakes up without you in his garage, he'll call around. Then everyone will start sticking their noses into Xana's eye for her choice in transportation."

"How flattering," I mumbled.

He ignored me. "Deckard-"

"Yeah...Okay." He looked at me. "If you ever require assistance-"

I nodded. "You'll be the second bot to ask." I climbed onto Shadowmaru's back. "Go guard Yuuta. I'm fine now." Ten minutes later, Shadowmaru had pulled over, so to speak, under a concrete passing. "What are you doing?"

"Resting."

"I get that. Why here?"

"So that you don't have to walk as far." I slid off his back and looked at his wolf face in question. "I have a mission in Ireland starting tomorrow. I won't be around to help."

I sighed. "When will you be back?" I received silence. "'Maru-?"

"I don't know. The mission depends entirely on collecting information as it comes. It may take me a week to collect the essentials or it may be a year-"

"A year?" I jolted upright. "You'll be gone for a whole year?"

He lifted his head to look at me. "Like I said-I don't know. The business works one day at a time-"

"Its a sucky business."

"You work in the police business. You know what a stake-out is like."

"I know." I sat down. We were under a concrete bridge, tucked neatly under the concrete siding. A clean line of water fifteen feet wide seperated us from the other side. The moon was out, but it was still dark. Dark enough for me to wonder if Shadowmaru was there at all, or if I would ever see him again, or when, or if, or-"

His nose bumped into my chin. "I'll be fine. You worry too much."

"Can't help it," I mumbled as I hugged hismuzzle. "What if they find out while your gone?"

"What if they do?"

"You say that like it won't be the end of the world."

"It won't." I looked into his orange optics. "I'm not saying it won't be difficult and adjustments won't be made-"

"-to accommodate my condition?"

"Yes."

I let go of his muzzle at the silence that statement caused. "You think I need special treatment? You think I can't do what every other officer can do?"

"Every agent has different strengths. Yours-"

"-aren't my eyes?"

"One of them. Yes."

I huffed. "I know its inevitable at some point. One day, something is going to happen-"

"You won't hurt your team in the field. You're too careful for that."

"Maybe. But I will miss a target one of these days. One I should have been able to-one any rookie could do with perfect vision. And I have perfect vision...One does, anyway. Point is, someday, someone is going to start asking questions. Questions I can't dodge orincinerate. When that happens, I-"

"I'll be there." His muzzle tucked itself into my lap. "I may not be around like I have been, but I'll find a way to beat the system like you have."

"What happens when someone finds you out?"

"I tell the truth."

"That simple, huh?"

"The truth isn't always right. It isn't always wrong, either."

"Far-fetched, you mean." I giggled when his muzzlepoked my stomach.

"Don't go there. I'm not black ops for nothing."

"Please. Your a big softy on the inside." I kissed his muzzle. "I am going to miss you, you know."

"I know."

"This is when you say 'I'm always a call away.'"

"My comlink may be off during the whole mission."

"May."

"Yes."

"Will you try along the way? At least once...Somewhere in the middle, so I know?"

"As long as you try to keep a calm head while I'm gone."

"I will...No guarantees with Gunmax, though."

He snorted. "Don't I know it. Roxana-"

"Yes?"

"Your middle button has been undone for half the day. Did you know that?"

"'Maru!" I wacked him. "Are all black operations agents closeted perverts, or is it just you?"

He chuckled. "Classified information."

"Jerk."

"You love me."

I looked at him, my hands paused over the flimsy button. "Yeah..." I removed the others. "I guess I do."


End file.
